


Concurrence

by GriffinWolf, somebodysangel



Series: Sex Bets [4]
Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Nav does not lose, Nav might have a gambling problem, seduction techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinWolf/pseuds/GriffinWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysangel/pseuds/somebodysangel
Summary: Bomber has been single for too long; if she didn't know better, she'd think ET was coming onto her. And Nav didn't usually look at her like that... did she?





	Concurrence

“Hey, delicious,” a voice said behind her. Stiffening, Bomber turned, to see ET crooning to a muffin.

Rolling her eyes, she said, “Dinner will be fifteen minutes, don’t ruin your appetite.”

“No chance,” he said, grinning at her. “I have a big appetite.”

Did he just wink? Was that an actual wink? “You’re a child,” she said, turning back to the stove. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him open his mouth to reply; obviously thinking better of it, he said nothing, and slunk away.

***

Nav, on the other hand, didn’t say anything when she came to get dinner. She waited patiently in line, and when Bomber spooned her a generous helping of lasagne onto her plate, Nav looked up, catching the chef’s gaze and holding it. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, and for a moment Bomber thought she was in trouble, that she had done something –

Then the edges of Nav’s lips curled up, and one eyebrow lifted the barest millimetre. The expression was unexpected, but unmistakeable… and as Nav stared at her knowingly, invitingly, Bomber felt heat rush into her cheeks…

Then she was gone and Bomber was staring at Charge’s plate, trying to work out why her heart was pounding so hard or why her hands were sweating inside her latex gloves.

***

“Buy you a drink?” ET asked, dropping onto the empty bar stool beside Bomber. Bemused, she gave a shrug. Her interest was roused as he ordered two apple ciders.

“Not trying to get me drunk, obviously,” she commented. She had too much experience knocking back tequila shots to let beer or cider cloud her judgement.

“Got any plans for shore leave?” he asked, sipping his own drink.

“Nothing special,” she replied. “My bird will most likely want to spend all week snuggling.”

He grinned. “Lucky bird.”

She suddenly wondered why she’d never noticed how blue his eyes were. “What about you?”

“Nothing special,” he parrotted. “Relax, watch some Netflix –” He left the sentence dangling, as if unfinished.“Maybe play some pool,” he added, glancing over at the tables. “Want to play pool?”

The cocky grin could have been about a pub game. Could have been. The raw heat in his eyes was not.

“Sure you don’t want to play with Nav?” she asked as pointedly as she dared, glancing over to where Nav sat laughing with Buffer and the X. So, their relationship was the ship’s worst-kept secret, but the general rule was not to mention it.

He didn’t follow her gaze, just smiled. “Nav’s busy. She suggested I play with someone else.”

She took a drink, considering. Unless they’d broken up unexpectedly, she doubted it. Nav wouldn’t share her chocolate, let alone her boyfriend.

Maybe she was reading far too much into ET’s suggestion. As if he could hear her thoughts, he stood up, taking a step towards the table. “Just pool, Bomber,” he said. “Loser buys the next round?”

Well. She did enjoy free drinks. “Alright then,” she said, following. The back of her neck prickled as she picked up a cue; she glanced back. Nav’s eyes were on her and, even from across the room, Bomber could see a small smile.

Just pool, she reminded herself. And then maybe an early night.

***

It was just pool, and she had the great delight of winning not once, but twice. She was definitely reading too much into ET’s behaviour, lately. It had been too long since she’d gone on a real date. Of course, spending most of her time on a ship did limit the dating opportunities. But, handsome as he could be with that devilish grin and insanely blue eyes, he was off limits. Double off limits, when it came down to it.

So Bomber, in lieu of physical release, chose to focus on her work. It didn’t hurt that the galley was her own private sanctuary, giving her duties to distract her even when she wasn’t on watch. When the regular duties failed to sustain her, she tried cleaning away her frustration, scrubbing down every flat surface she could reach. Her efforts did not go unnnoticed.

Chucking the damp cloth into the sink, she closed her eyes and stretched, her back sighing in relief. For a moment, she stayed like that, leaning back against a cupboard, eyes closed. She didn’t hear the galley door; just a sudden, playful voice say, “Hey, Bomber.”

Her eyes flew open to find Nav standing right in front of her. “Oh. Hey. Nav,” she forced out. “What can I get for you?”

Something sparked in those blue-green eyes, but Nav replied in an ordinary voice. “Just getting a cup of coffee.”

Bomber waited, wondering why Nav didn’t just get her coffee, then. She never asked the junior sailors to wait on her. Then, feeling stupid, she realised she was standing in front of the target cupboard. “Sorry, I’ll move,” she said hastily, but Nav put a hand on her shoulder. Her touch was as gentle as could be, barely two fingers making contact, but there was a strength behind them.

“You’ve been working hard all day,” Nav said. “Just stay right there, I can get it.” She stood on tiptoes, reaching over Bomber’s shoulder, tugging the cupboard open. Bomber froze, wondering if she should insist on moving, or whether she should continue staring at Nav’s breasts. It was certainly taking her long enough to find the jar of coffee, her breath on Bomber’s neck as she rummaged through the tiny cupboard. “Got it,” she announced suddenly. “Oh!” And she overbalanced, staying upright only because Bomber reached out and grabbed her, the chef’s hands gripping Nav’s waist.

And as she helped Nav right herself, Bomber felt a surge of heat which, though uncomfortable, at least wasn’t visible on her cheeks. Looking contrite, Nav held up her prize. “Thanks,” she said, moving to where she had left her cup. Her momentary clumsiness had vanished; she efficiently dropped several teaspoons of Nespresso into her mug and produced a beverage that would keep any normal person awake for a week.

All the while, Bomber just stood there, trying to breathe slowly and deeply. Her stomach dropped as Nav turned around, to replace the coffee jar. “I got it,” Bomber said quickly, reaching out to take it. “Enjoy.”

Nav looked over her shoulder, once again her eyes narrowed speculatively. “Oh, I intend to.”

***

The patrol was over. In a few more hours, they would be back at port, and Bomber knew exactly where she was going when they got there. For a drink, yes, but not with the crew; she was going to find a nice pub full of normal people and – hopefully –attractive, available men. Men.

She was busy shoving her things into a bag when the half-closed door behind her squeaked open. Bomber turned, and almost groaned out loud.

“Bomb, you coming to the pub?” ET asked. For some reason, his shirt was unbuttoned, and the white tee beneath left very little to the imagination. “You owe me a rematch.”

“Sorry,” she said, and for the first time in days was able to get her thoughts off of Nav. It was an improvement, but not much of one. “I’ve got plans.”

“Sure? I could… sweeten the deal?”

And Bomber had had enough. “That is it!” she growled. She shoved past ET in the doorway, grabbing his shirt as she went, and almost dragged him down the hall to Nav’s cabin. The X was bringing the ship into port, she knew that much, and she just had to hope –

Nav opened on the second knock, staring innocently at her visitors. “Hey Bomb, what’s –”

“In!” she half-shouted, pushing ET in front of her. She followed, catching a brief look of smug satisfaction on ET’s face as Nav closed the door. “What the hell is going on?”

“I think I win,” ET said, raising his eyebrows at Nav, who snorted derisively.

“That’s not a yes! She doesn’t even know what you want.”

“I am very aware of what you both want!” Bomber snapped. “You’ve both been… since…” As the meaning came into sudden clarity, words failed her. She swallowed. “You both… want… both of you… at the same… time?” One of Nav’s eyebrows twitched upwards, all the confirmation Bomber needed. “What were you thinking?” she demanded. “And why…”

“You were the only one we could both agree on,” ET answered. The tone was apologetic, but he was still grinning. “I definitely won.”

“Hang on,” Bomber said, looking from one to the other. “Am I… was this some kind of bet?”

“Of course not,” Nav replied; at the same moment, ET said, “Well, yes.”

“The bet was just to see who could get you to agree,” Nav explained, her tone soothing. “Not that anyone’s going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“So what do you say?” ET asked.

“Are you insane?” Bomber stared at them, mouth open. “I say…”

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with GriffinWolf, who does not yet have an account here. It's our fanon that Nav is pansexual (given a couple lines in 1.08, might be considered canon); Bomber is mostly straight, but is attracted to Nav.


End file.
